Even When the Night Changes
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: ...it will never change Arwyn and Sapphire. Maybe...they can even become something new, something whole. F!Dragonborn/Sapphire. Because even minor characters need love, darn it. Especially ones that make my heart hurt.


A/N: After hearing Sapphire's tragic story today I just had to give her some love. There are way too many Skyrim characters that I love currently. Now…gotta write a story with Astrid. *sniff*

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of its characters. If I did, I would have a lot more money than I do XD

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Arwyn watched Sapphire saunter by with hawk-eyes. The lithe elf had been promoted to the Guild Master a fortnight ago and had been hanging about as much as possible. Arwyn could not hang about the Ragged Flagon too much because of her Dragonborn duties, but she also did not want to let too many weeks go by without checking in on her guild.

The obsidian-haired woman had taken the Thieves' Guild by storm, taking to the tasks with exuberance and an almost child-like glee. Brynjolf was exceptional at reading a person's ability and he just knew when he laid eyes on the young elf with eyes the color of ice that Arwyn would make a great addition. Even he could not have predicted how quickly she would rise in the ranks and how she would make the guild more powerful than it had ever been.

Even Vex had warmed to the girl after seeing her in action personally. Mercer, Talos guide him, had given her the Goldenglow mission almost immediately upon Arwyn joining and the other members had been worried. Arwyn, no matter how high hopes were with her joining, was still a novice to the guild. Goldenglow stumped even Vex and she was one of their best, if not THE best, member. The blonde expected to hear news of the elf's capture or subsequent death. Everyone was proven wrong when Arwyn strolled in with a smirk on her pale features, telling the others that the job went off without a hitch. The money had been good and respect had been earned. Arwyn was one of them; she was family.

But lately, there was a certain member that Arwyn did not feel exactly close with in a familial sense. Sapphire had been the most enigmatic of the other members, remaining cold and aloof when warmth and friendly smiles were the usual. Arwyn had been a little put off by the attitude, but it only made her more determined to discover why Sapphire acted like that. Arwyn began chipping at the strong walls surrounding Sapphire and slowly but surely, the thief started to open up. Eventually, she opened up about her past and why she behaved as she did.

Arwyn had been furious, although she kept a reign on her anger. However, her blue eyes had flashed and Sapphire had looked away in shame. Her face…Arwyn could not forget her face. Such pain in those shimmering dark eyes, swimming with sadness so thick it choked the oxygen out of the room. Arwyn remembered reaching for Sapphire, hesitating a moment before her hand could make contact with silky tan skin. Making her decision, fully prepared for a slap or punch, Arwyn gently cupped Sapphire's cheek in her palm. Arwyn had looked deep in the Nord's eyes, caressing the skin and marveling at how smooth it was for such a seasoned warrior.

 _"Sapphire…I am so sorry for everything you have gone through. You…you are the strongest person I have ever met. To go through all of that and not give up…that takes courage beyond comprehension."_

Arwyn's words had opened a floodgate. For the first time since Arwyn had arrived and, unbeknownst to her the first time ever, Sapphire finally let go. She broke down in tears, sobbing for her lost family and the youth she desperately wished for back. She had grown so hardened, never allowing herself to fall for anyone. They were obviously just wanting her for sex, and she…she just could not do that, not when she lost her virtue to her family's murderers. But in the elf's arms, she fell apart. Arwyn held her tight to her chest, stroking through her long hair and whispering soft words in her ear. The women stayed in that position the rest of the night, the beautiful Nord falling asleep in Arwyn's arms and her head on the thief's chest, listening to Arwyn's heart beating.

Arwyn could not forget that night, could not forget the feel of Sapphire's body pressed tight to her own and her breath like molten fire against her skin. Sapphire had been gone when Arwyn had awakened, disappointment filling her veins at the loss of weight on her chest and the lack of the woman. Sapphire had turned shyly away when Arwyn had walked out of her room and entered the cistern, seeing the other woman at a table with a glass of mead in her hand. She had been pleasant and had smiled at Arwyn, but they never again brought up the conversation. But try as she might, it could never disappear from the Dragonborn's mind. Sapphire had awoken something in the elf hybrid's heart and it refused to leave her be.

Now Arwyn was technically Sapphire's boss and she had been loath to breach her true feelings to Sapphire, afraid the woman would get defensive or be forced into a relationship because of Arwyn's exalted position. Arwyn never wanted the other thief to feel pressured; especially not after what those damned bandits had done to her. Sapphire deserved to be loved and Arwyn desperately wanted to be the one to do it.

Making a decision, Arwyn stood to her full height, pushing away from the table. She quickly ran after Sapphire, catching up rather quickly. "Hey, Sapphire. Can I…talk to you for a minute?"

Sapphire turned to Arwyn, an affectionate smile appearing on her face. Arwyn barely kept her mouth from falling open. By Talos, Sapphire was beautiful. The elf barely managed to catch herself from keeling over at the look. Blushing slightly, she scratched the back of her head as she thought of what to say.

"Are you okay, Arwyn? What did you need to tell me?"

Arwyn cleared her throat, tugging at her shirt. "Well, I…what I have to say-it's kind of private. I do not think you would really appreciate an audience. I know I don't."

Sapphire arched a brow, a curious look on her face. "Okay then. Let's go to my room, if that will suffice?"

Arwyn breathed a small sigh of relief. "Yes, that will do fine. Lead the way."

The two women made the short walk to Sapphire's room, closing the door behind them with a light click. Sapphire turned to her friend and leader. "Alright then, spill it."

Arwyn's relief morphed to consternation when she looked towards the bed, her blush returning with a vengeance as images of them sharing a bed ran through her mind. Damn it, why the hell had she asked for this again? Arwyn was so going to end up with a dagger in her side or something equally unpleasant. Maybe poison in her flask or mead that was made by Vex. Vex was a brilliant woman but good gracious, the woman made the most foul-tasting spirits this side of Skyrim. The one-time Arwyn had been fool enough to try it, she had immediately spit it out, her mouth on fire and her stomach churning like she had been on a ship out at sea for weeks. Needless to say, Vex was banned from messing with alcohol.

Arwyn twisted her hands, a nervous tick Sapphire had caught a while back. Sighing, she crossed the distance between them and gently took hold of the elf's fingers, entwining them. Arwyn looked up, startled.

"You were very distracting. What is bothering you, Arwyn? Have I…displeased you?"

Blue eyes widened and Arwyn spluttered for words. "W-what? No…No, of course not. You are doing admirably Sapphire. No, what I have to say is…personal. It is more of my fault, actually."

"I'm not following you. You say this…is your fault? What exactly did you do?"

Arwyn breathed in deeply, pulling Sapphire closer by their shared clasp. Her eyes stared deep into molten pools of chocolate, feeling the tension tangibly.

"It is my fault because I fell for you. After that night…after holding you. I tried so hard to stay away. I did not want to complicate your life further, but damn it…I love you, Sapphire, and I had to say it before I went crazy."

Sapphire stared at Arwyn, her mouth open. A warmth blossomed in her chest, spreading outwards to her limbs. She had not felt like this…well, ever to be honest. Slowly but surely, this woman had sneaked passed her defenses and wormed her way into Sapphire's heart. She never felt the humorous and snarky Dragonborn could ever feel the same way as her. That night…she had opened up for the first time, cried and let herself be soothed. Falling asleep in Arwyn's deceptively strong arms had been unlike anything the Nord had ever felt before in her life. Now, to hear that her feelings were actually reciprocated and no longer a nice dream…

"I'm sorry, Sapphire. But I want you to know, this will not affect our professional relationship. I mean, not if you do not want it too. I mean, I would understand if-"

Sapphire surged forward, capturing those perfect lips with her own. Arwyn squeaked in surprise, surrendering over to the brunette soon after. Her arms wound around Sapphire's toned waist, holding the woman against her. In turn, Sapphire wound her own hands in the elf hybrid's silky black locks, feeling the soft texture she had dreamed of for many a night.

Sapphire caught a bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling gently before licking the bite marks left behind, backing away after while trying to catch her breath. Arwyn made a sound of protest deep in her throat, blue eyes taking an extra minute before opening.

"Should I take that as a yes? You know, just checking here."

Sapphire grinned, her face looking years younger. Arwyn glimpsed the woman who had been stolen years ago, the woman who had all but died until the patient love of another had brought her out. "Yes Arwyn, that would be a yes. Unless of course you start singing again."

"That was one time! One! And Vex got me really drunk!"


End file.
